Many common video systems, security systems in particular, include video cameras which are connected to a video encoder system. The video encoder system is configured to receive and process streams of video data received from each of the cameras. Often times, each camera has a power connection, an input for receiving positioning instructions, and an output for transmitting video data. The cameras are typically configured to transmit the video data over a coaxial cable while the positioning instructions are often provided to the camera over different types of cables. Sometimes, power and video data are both transmitted over the coaxial cable but interfaced to the camera through separate connectors. Each camera typically has two or more separate connectors and thus requires connectors and cabling of two or more different types for proper operation. This configuration requires multiple types of cables to be installed between each camera and the video encoder system.
Furthermore, many video encoder systems internally process video signals at a characteristic impedance which is different than the characteristic impedance required to transfer the video signal over the coaxial cable. As a result, an impedance matching device, or a balun, must be used to convert the video signal from each camera to a different impedance before it can be processed by the video encoder system. Depending on the type of cameras and the type of cables used, two baluns may be required to complete a single connection between the camera and the video encoder. This approach has multiple disadvantages. First, there is increased cost because multiple types of connectors and cables must be used to interface the camera to the video encoder system. Second, there is additional cost penalty because a balun must be used between the camera and the video encoder system. A third cost penalty exists because coaxial cable is required and it is generally more expensive than many other types of cable. Finally, installation is complicated and reliability is decreased as the number of necessary devices and interconnections increases.